


Hot Tubs and Soul Mates

by StoicLastStand



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoicLastStand/pseuds/StoicLastStand
Summary: Alice decides that this Valentines day she's going to romance herself.  She dips strawberries in chocolate and buys her favourite bottle of champagne.  It's halfway through her preparations, when she's grabbing candles from her bathroom for ambiance, that she spots her neighbours unused hot tub.  A wonderful, illegal, idea is born.  After all, someone should be naked hot tubbing on Valentine’s.  Incidentally, her neighbour has the same idea.  Lucky Alice.  Lucky Robin.





	Hot Tubs and Soul Mates

Alice has gentle jazz playing on the hot tub's overly complicated surround sound stereo system. Her just opened bottle of champagne is chilling in it's silver container full of ice. The chocolate covered strawberries are waiting patiently on the nearby table in easy reach of the sinfully warm hot tub. Alice relaxes back into the softly pulsing jets, letting her tension fall away and feeling the delicious lick of water over her entire body. 'This', she thinks, 'is what Valentines is made for'. Forget love, she's in lust with this illicit grotto (for surely nothing so amazing can be legal). 

Alice's so caught up in feeling the moment that she doesn't hear the patio door slide open and the quiet smack of bare feet against wood. She does hear the gasp. It's surprisingly loud and easily audible over the soft jazz music. Alice peeks a lazy eye open, too relaxed to worry about the improbability of a neighbour she's never seen in a place she's scoped out daily. Her blue eye is easily distracted by golden tanned skin over sleek muscles and firm breasts. Alice purrs softly to herself, accepting the fantasy of a naked beauty before her.

The light brunette's mouth is slightly ajar, obviously caught off guard and still surprised. Her hair is a shine of soft curls lifted into a relaxed bun on her head. She's completely naked from her neck to her pink painted toes and Alice is entranced.

The woman's mouth closes completely before dropping open again. Her sweet voices murmurs a dismayed "..mine", more to herself than the entranced Alice.

Alice's red lips curl up into a smirk and before she can stop herself her low voice husks out a reply. "Only if I get you too." She likes where this fantasy is going, though she does wish that her gorgeous girl looked a little less dumbfounded.

It takes a breathless moment for the blonde to realize that she is, in fact, not fantasizing about meeting her soul mate for the first time. That the stone still stranger before her is really there, that the word that marks her skin in a tidy scrawl was just murmured at her. When it finally sinks in Alice can't stop herself for sitting straight up and starring in awe at her soulmate.

"I can't believe you just said that." Said soul mate says flatly at Alice's now shocked face. 

"I- You- what? How are you here? Did you stalk me? Did you plan this?" Alice stutters over her words, her earlier confidence evaporated with her fantasy.

"No, I did not plan an absolute stranger deciding to skinny dip in my hot tub." Comes Robin’s dry reply.

"Yours? Your hot tub? Umm.... Happy Valentine's Day?" Alice asks with a hesitant smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of course Alice would be the type to sneak into her neighbour’s hot tub on Valentines. How else were these two soul mates going to meet? No, really, let me know.


End file.
